Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a compound, an ink, a color filter resist composition, a thermal transfer recording sheet, and a toner.
Description of the Related Art
With the spread of portable color display devices, the demand is rapidly increasing for easy color printing of photographs and documents taken or prepared with such devices. Color printing methods responding to this demand include electrophotographic, ink jet, and thermal transfer recording methods.
Color filters are necessary to display color images on liquid crystal display devices and are a type of important components involved in the performance of liquid crystal display devices. It is known that color filters are manufactured by a dyeing method, a printing method, an ink jet method, or a photoresist method. In particular, the photoresist method facilitates the control of spectral characteristics and color reproducibility and allows high-definition patterning because of high resolution, and is thus the mainstream of the manufacture of color filters. The photoresist method generally uses pigments as a coloring agent. Pigments however have disadvantages, such as causing depolarization (canceling polarization), reducing the contrast of color images on the liquid crystal display device, reducing the lightness of the color filter, and being required to be stably dispersed in an organic solvent or a polymer. The thermal transfer recording method allows printing in a dry process, and the printer using this method can be downsized and portable. Thus, the thermal transfer recording method is advantageous as an easy printing method independent of surrounding environment. In the thermal transfer recording method, the dye contained in transfer sheets and inks for the transfer sheet affects the transfer recording speed and the image quality and storage stability of recorded articles and is thus important material. Although pigments are typical coloring agents in color toners, it is reported that a dye is used to increase color developability. Textile printing using an ink jet method has recently received attention as a method capable of providing printed textiles with low energy consumption and low cost. Although ink jet inks for textile printing may contain a pigment, it is reported that a dye is used to increase color developability.
Known dyes used as coloring agent in these fields include azo dyes and methine dyes (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2012-214575 and 2012-213885). Unfortunately, dyes are generally inferior in light fastness. Lightfast dyes are desired.